


Change of Staff

by Omoni



Series: Abovetale [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Gay Sex, Lewd Fluff, Lewff, Nerds in Love, Questionable use of a tail, Smut, Sparring, Sparring to Sex, sex with feelings, sexy sparring?, so much gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: Once Alphys is finally healed enough to spar, Undyne looks forward to the chance to test out her new capabilities - both with and without weapons.





	Change of Staff

They stood, face to face with their weapons held before them and ready, their eyes set on each other and not once wavering, both practically shaking in anticipation of this long-awaited fight. But neither woman was even trying to make the first move, neither so much as wavering or giving hint of it, and so they stood, remaining at a stalemate, one that had them both breathing quick, their hearts racing, until one of them, at last, cracked.

This would be the first time that they'd be sparring since Alphys was injected with DT, and waiting for it had been a special kind of agony for Undyne. It had taken a while for Alphys to fully heal, and once she had, oh, Undyne had been on her toes with anticipation.

Alphys, with DT, had changed. She'd become more blunt, more honest, and even stronger. It took a great deal more to bring Alphys down to her knees, both figuratively and physically, and Undyne loved it. She loved the changes in her wife, loved seeing her confidence - and loved how Alphys seemed to bloom with it.

So when Alphys casually asked if Undyne would like to spar, as Dandelion was spending the weekend with Basket, Undyne had leapt to her feet with a shout and already had a spear out and ready as her reply. Alphys laughed, hard, before she was finally able to do the same.

Now, though, it was torture again. Undyne knew the first move was the most important, and she also knew that Alphys loved to make her sweat over it. Even now, she was smirking, her eyes glinting as she watched Undyne shift from foot to foot.

At that look, Undyne lost her patience and gritted her teeth, leaning down and holding up her spear. Alphys watched her calmly, and only blinked when Undyne darted forward with a growl, swinging her spear right for her.

Alphys stayed still, but leaned forward into Undyne's swing, parrying it with ease and halting her in her steps. Undyne glared at her, but Alphys smiled, pushing back against her with her staff. Undyne pushed back, and for a moment they were at a stalemate.

Then, Undyne felt Alphys's tail on one of her legs, and barely had enough time to brace for it before Alphys tugged on her leg hard. Undyne stumbled forward, and Alphys let her staff vanish, her hands reaching out for her wife's shoulders. Undyne jerked back quickly, and Alphys's hands closed on empty air.

Undyne moved several stumbling feet back, and Alphys followed, surprising her. She barely had time to raise her hands before Alphys swung a flat hand towards her. She grabbed her wrist and stopped it, but then Alphys smirked, and Undyne's heart leapt in surprise: Alphys's eyes glinted with _purple_. Her hand closed, and the moment it did, a staff burst to life within in. Alphys grabbed it with her other hand and swung it, and again Undyne stumbled back, struggling to get her balance.

The back of her knees hit the couch, and she grunted, her legs giving out. She sat down hard, but held her hands up and brought a spear of her own up - just in time to parry Alphys's downswinging staff.

Undyne was shaking, now, her eye wide on her face, but not from fear. While Alphys was clearly a formidable opponent, she could never be afraid of her.

No, this shaking was something else altogether, a mix of shock - and arousal.

Alphys was _amazing her_ , and this was no small feat. She was fast, clever, and strong, the strongest Undyne had ever seen. Her mouth went dry the longer she kept that staff parried, and she couldn't look away. She didn't want to. Alphys _blazed_ , the look of triumph beautiful on her face.

"Does this count?" Alphys asked between her teeth, still grinning. "Are you going down?"

Undyne went bright red, but not from anger; rather, it was from sudden shyness, as Alphys's wording brought images to her head that were very distracting. She gritted her teeth and smiled back, shaking her head, and pushed back on the staff, using it as leverage to get back on her feet and push Alphys back a bit away. Alphys stumbled a little, but got her footing back so fast that again, Undyne stared.

And what she didn't know yet was that Alphys was feeling the exact same feelings as her wife.

Again, they stood apart, this time in a completely different way. They were both grinning - and both were eager for more.

Alphys then smirked, before she shifted on her feet and swung the staff low, to her side. She balanced on the balls of her feet, eager to spring forward, but the look in Undyne's eye stopped her: Undyne was sweating, her face red, and her eye gleamed bright. Alphys loved that expression - especially knowing that she was the one causing it.

Undyne eyed her wife closely, noticing that Alphys barely sweated at all. She held her spear tight, her knuckles turning white and her magic sparking, before she was the one to spring forward, darting so fast it was like she was uncoiling after a great deal of restraint.

Alphys leaned to the side and brought her arm up, using her staff to slice at the spear. They met, and Alphys used the momentum of Undyne's sudden stagger to push her back again. Undyne skidded a few steps back before she could stop herself, and she gaped at Alphys, now.

"Have... have you been training with Asgore... behind my back?!" she spluttered out.

Alphys blinked. "No, of course not!" she answered, so sincerely that Undyne knew it was the truth. "I've been waiting to spar with _you,_ Undyne, and no one else!"

"How the fuck did you get so good then?!" Undyne snapped back.

Alphys went scarlet, surprised. She heard genuine frustration in Undyne's tone, and hadn't anticipated that. All she was truthfully doing was sparring; she wasn't really thinking about it, save what Undyne had been teaching her for years. Nothing had changed, save that, for Alphys, it seemed oddly... easier. A great deal easier, the kind of ease she'd only dreamt about having.

"You!" she decided to conclude, unable to come up with a better answer. "Always you!"

Undyne stared at her, then gritted her teeth and shook her head. Instead of answering, she lunged forward, arcing her spear high and aiming for Alphys's head. She kept it flat - just in case she actually hit - as she was using her own height to her advantage, and didn't actually want to hurt Alphys.

But Alphys's eyes watched her so keenly that she felt as if she were a clumsy, unpractised cadet. She didn't move for what seemed like the longest time, until she did the one thing that Undyne had never expected in all of her life, but that also instantly killed her brain.

Alphys reached up with her bare hand, her fingers sparking, and grabbed onto the head of the spear, stopping it from hitting her. She moved to push it back, but it immediately vanished. Blinking, she turned to Undyne - and froze.

Undyne was staring at her, her eye wide and her mouth small, panting with every breath. Her face was the brightest red that Alphys had seen in years, and she was trembling - and not bothering to hide it.

"Undyne?" Alphys said softly, feeling a little worried. She started towards her, her staff vanishing, when Undyne again threw herself forward, her fists up. Alphys jumped back, instead, reaching up to grab her wrists, and she just managed it, having to bend her knees and throw her tail out for balance.

Undyne pushed down, hard, her breaths short and her whole body hot, and she couldn't tear her eye away from Alphys, even as her wife moved to deflect practically everything she was thrown. She jerked one fist free and darted it down to slam into Alphys's side (her left; she wasn't _that_ desperate to win). She connected, and Alphys staggered back in surprise, her eyes wide.

Alphys then bared her teeth, sparks coming to her eyes at that. She reached down and grabbed Undyne's wrist, yanking it from her side and twisting it back. Undyne yelped, turning her body to try and adjust to it, and Alphys took that chance and brought her other fist down into Undyne's hip.

"Shit!" Undyne gasped out, losing her balance but trapped by Alphys still holding her wrist. Alphys moved with her, now smirking, and brought her hand back to smack it right into the small of Undyne's back, making her yelp and stumble forward.

Alphys let her go, but Undyne immediately summoned a spear and used it to catch her fall. Alphys let her, moving back to give her space, as, quite honestly, she wasn't ready to finish this, yet. She was having too much fun, and her smile betrayed this.

Undyne growled as she caught her footing, glaring at her wife with mixed feelings. That smile, that one smile, was quite possibly the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen grace Alphys's face, and she was both determined to win - but also aroused as hell.

Alphys had decided that, since she knew she'd never be able to beat Undyne, she'd get as close to beating her as possible. Which meant that she wasn't even close to giving up - despite what her own hormones wanted.

"Fisticuffs?" Alphys suggested casually.

Undyne stared at her, then grinned, her spear vanishing. "Fuck, yeah," she agreed.

This time, Undyne didn't wait. She didn't even allow Alphys to wait. She threw herself forward, fists ready at her sides. Alphys leaned back, reaching up to grab them, but Undyne was faster, and she managed to slam one into Alphys's shoulder before she could be stopped. Alphys staggered, but didn't fall, and she in turn darted forward and struck a fist right into Undyne's belly.

Hitting Undyne was often like hitting a flesh wall, even after all of these years, and Undyne merely puffed out the lost air and swung her other fist, aiming to cuff Alphys upside the head. This, however, was where Alphys's lack of height paid off, and she ducked at the last minute, bringing Undyne into a swing so hard and wide that she stumbled, tripping over her own feet.

Alphys saw that, saw that split second, and crouched down, kicking with full force towards Undyne's knees. When Undyne cursed and her legs buckled, Alphys swung her tail, catching her at the back of her knees instead, and hooked onto them.

Then, in a move that shocked them both, Alphys dragged Undyne down and onto her back, promptly winding and dazing her.

"Mercy!" she gasped out, holding her arms over her face.

The word shocked Alphys, who was still crouching in place, her eyes huge, now. In all of there sparring, Undyne had never had to use that word. Ever.

And yet here she was, gasping for breath and immobilised, her arms still shielding her face.

"M-mercy?" Alphys echoed, still not moving.

"Yes!" Undyne growled, still hiding her face. "You've kicked my ass, okay?!"

Alphys blushed, then, just realising what that really meant. For the first time in decades, without any tricks and based purely on her own merit, she'd actually floored Undyne.

It made her feel dizzy. It also made her feel like she had just been unfair. How else could she win?

"S-sorry," she stammered. "I... I think I screwed up? Let's try again?"

"Hell no!" Undyne answered, lowering her arms at last and letting them drop to her sides. "I'm done. You win."

Alphys bit her lip, then crawled over to her, sitting down beside her but keeping her hands held to her chest. "Are... are you okay?"

Undyne sighed deeply, then opened her eye, meeting her gaze.

Then, she grinned up at her, sending her heart racing.

"Alphy," she said, her voice soft but her eye aglow. She reached up and touched Alphys's hot cheek, and Alphys closed her eyes, leaning into it. "I love you," she concluded.

Alphys opened her eyes, confusion clouding them. "For... for flooring you?" she asked, her voice small.

"Mmhm," Undyne agreed, reaching up with both hands, now, to cup her face. She couldn't help herself. She knew, if anyone else - save perhaps Asgore - had floored her, and in such a quick and efficient way, she'd be humiliated and pissed off.

But the fact that Alphys was the one who had done it, and done it so well and without any hesitation, made her love her wife even more, something she'd never thought possible.

When Alphys had been shot, and had died in her arms, she'd felt her whole world die, too. She never thought she'd get Alphys back at all, even if she had survived.

But she did. She survived, fought hard to survive, and she became stronger. She not only survived, but _lived,_ thrived in her new circumstances, and with that, she shone. She blazed, she fought, and she was incredible.

Anyone else - even Alphys, Undyne had once feared - would have been broken by that brush of death. But Alphys, despite her nightmares and her occasional skittishness of crowded places, had grown so strong, it amazed her.

"Alphy," she concluded softly, love and desire kindling in her heart, and her eye wavered with the force of those feelings. "You're my hero."

Alphys made a sound then, between a sob and a laugh, and she lowered her head and closed her eyes. "N-no, Undyne. It was-it was just sparring. I... I feel bad, kinda."

Undyne sat up carefully, her back a little bruised but otherwise fine. Alphys looked up, her eyes full, and Undyne leaned close and kissed her nose. Alphys shut her eyes again, her tears running free, and Undyne brushed them away.

Alphys did feel bad. But she also felt warm, and proud of herself. Inwardly, she wondered if Undyne had let her win, considering how things had been, lately. But when she met her wife's gaze, she knew this wasn't the case. She'd actually won on her own merits.

"My love," Undyne whispered, then, her voice low and thick. Alphys gazed up at her, one hand going to one of her knees, as she recognised that tone and felt it bite into her deeply. "I'm so proud of you."

Alphys bit her lip. She, oddly, was proud of herself, too. She'd completely surprised herself, let alone Undyne, and it made her feel amazing. But she knew if she spoke, she'd cry more, so instead, she moved closer, her hand squeezing Undyne's knee.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured, leaning her face closer, so that they were barely apart. "Alphy, I want you so much."

Alphys felt her heart leap, and without a word, she crawled over and onto Undyne's lap, surprising her - but in the best way. Alphys wrapped her arms and legs around her tight, her tail grabbing hold of her thigh, too, and kissed her lips gently.

Undyne immediately felt heat lick her blood, and with a grunt of need, she grabbed Alphys and returned the kiss with fervour, holding Alphys's face between her hands. Alphys's eyes darkened before they fluttered closed, and she shifted downward, her hips pushing against Undyne's, feeling too hot for her own skin all of a sudden.

Undyne's eye rolled up, her breaths hitching, before she growled low in her throat, took hold of Alphys, and pushed her down onto her back on the floor, slipping her tongue between her lips - and feeling a thrill when Alphys's tongue immediately met hers. She felt Alphys's claws dig into her back, her legs tightening around her hips, and Undyne groaned, a sound that set Alphys ablaze.

"Fuck," Undyne gasped out, reaching down with trembling hands and struggling to tug Alphys's shirt off. "I need you so damned much, Alphy, you have _no fucking clue..."_

Alphys pushed her hands away and tugged off her shirt herself, doing the same with her bra. Undyne immediately dove back down, burying her face between Alphys's breasts and nuzzling gently, shuddering in bliss.

"You-you're right," Alphys breathed out, arching her back and closing her eyes again. "I-I don't get it."

"Let me tell you, then," Undyne replied, reaching down and gently pushing Alphys's legs from around her waist, before pulling her shorts and underwear off. Alphys smiled, kicking them aside, and she reached for Undyne's clothes, only to be stopped when Undyne did it herself - and ripped both her shirt and her shorts in her haste. The moment she was naked, Undyne pressed her body against Alphys's and held her tight, moving her head close to Alphys's before she went on.

"I need you," she murmured, trailing one hand slowly down from Alphys's cheek to along her neck, something that had Alphys shivering and clinging back onto her. "I need you, because you're a dream come true. Ever since..." Her voice faltered for a moment, memory assaulting her, surprising her with how vivid it was.

"Ever since we were attacked," she said when she could, her fingertips trailing down the curve of Alphys's neck and along her collarbone. "And you promised to learn to defend yourself, I've dreamt of the day that you would kick my ass."

Alphys couldn't help it; she snorted a little, the words so silly. But Undyne frowned; she was being serious.

"I wanted that because I knew it would mean that you were finally the warrior I knew you could be," Undyne explained, her eye sparking and her lips curving into a grin as her fingers traced one of Alphys's nipples slowly, feeling it harden beneath them. Alphys closed her eyes, squirming a little, and Undyne licked her lips.

"And now, Alphy," she went on, her voice growing softer. "Now, you're that warrior. You're my warrior. And... and..." Her hesitation had Alphys looking back up at her, and she blushed shyly. "Alphy, I mean it: you're my fucking hero."

Alphys stared at her, speechless. She knew that she was being sincere, and that she meant it with all of her heart. It was no wonder that Alphys had no words, as Undyne's were dream words all on their own.

"So I can't help it, Alphy," Undyne concluded, her hand lying flat as she moved it down from Alphys's breast to along her stomach and hip. "I need you so much. You're... you're beautiful..." Her voice hitched, and before Alphys could say anything, Undyne leaned down and kissed her again - at the very same moment that her hand reached between her legs.

The moment those fingers touched bare, slick skin, Alphys purred against Undyne's lips, clinging onto her again. Undyne broke from their kiss to gently kiss - then nibble - the curve of Alphys's neck, as her fingers slid up and along her clit. Alphys whispered Undyne's name, a jolt of need hitting her, and Undyne shivered, hearing that need in her voice, bringing her own to light.

"Undyne," Alphys repeated, louder. "I want... I want you to make love with me. Pl-please, Undyne..."

Undyne grinned, pulling her hand away briefly and sitting up a little, shifting her body so that she was flat against Alphys's. Alphys buried her face into Undyne's neck, now the one kissing and nibbling, and for a moment, Undyne allowed herself to be distracted, the feeling so delicious that she couldn't resist.

"Mm," Undyne murmured, her hands tightening on Alphys's shoulders, her eye closing and her grin widening. "You're so good at that..."

She felt Alphys smile, then felt her tail hook around her ankle, squeezing gently. Her hands reached up and undid Undyne's hair, gently shaking it out and combing the tangles. It fell in their faces for a moment in a frizzy mess, before Alphys gently pushed it back and tucked it behind Undyne's ears. Undyne purred, always loving it when Alphys touched her hair, and she felt a slow wave of need roll through her.

She reached down between them again, shifting her hips so that they were as close to Alphys's as possible. She trailed her fingers along Alphys's clit, then her own, before she moved down and made sure they met at last, pulling her hand away the moment they did. Alphys closed her eyes, burying her face back into Undyne's neck, and her legs gripped around Undyne's waist tight, adding a pang of friction that made them both sigh in delight.

Then, Alphys whispered, "Move? Pl-please? You... you're making me.... crazy..." And she shifted her hips up against Undyne's.

Undyne shuddered, then leaned down on her elbows and pressed the length of her body along Alphys's once more. She shifted her hips, something Alphys immediately met, and now that they had started, neither wanted to stop.

They moved slow at first, taking that time to enjoy each other, slowly building the pleasure between them to make it linger within their blood. Undyne lowered her head and closed her eye, resting her forehead against Alphys's, who did the same with a small whisper of Undyne's name, her hands stroking Undyne's hair back away from her face again. Not a word was spoken save their names in those moments, both too wound up in the other to even think about words. Who needed them, when making love like this?

Alphys, after a moment, suddenly whispered, "I have an idea. Can we stop for a moment?"

Undyne did, but with some hesitation. She bit her lip, then slowly moved off of her, sitting up a little shakily. Alphys sat up, then knelt, turning her back to Undyne. She then pushed up on her hands and knees, and looked over her shoulder.

"Come here?" she asked, a little nervous. "And put your leg between mine?"

Undyne suddenly felt a rush of lust hit her, realising exactly what Alphys wanted to do. She moved to kneel down behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and using one knee to part Alphys's legs. Alphys leaned down on Undyne's thigh, sighing deeply, and Undyne felt a thrill when she felt how wet Alphys was.

Then, she felt Alphys's tail slide between her own legs and rest right against her folds, and she grunted, her eye flaring from how good that felt. _Now_ she understood completely, and she pressed closer, straddling Alphys's tail while keeping her leg firmly between Alphys's. Alphys looked over her shoulder again and grinned, panting a little, and Undyne pulled her back closer, so that their bodies were as close together as possible.

"Move, please?" Alphys murmured, her tail shifting upwards and rubbing against Undyne again. Undyne dug her nails into Alphys's hips hard from that, her breaths catching, before she shifted her hips. Alphys moved back to meet it, at the same time shifting her tail, and they both groaned softly, the friction feeling just right.

"Oh, fuck, Alphy," Undyne gasped, burying her face into her back and gritting her teeth, increasing the pace without being able to hold back. She felt the tip of Alphys's tail curve around her thigh in reply, before she moved herself back and against Undyne, urging her on while making sure to keep her tail right between Undyne's folds and along her clit.

Alphys, it seemed, would never cease to surprise her. In all of the years that they'd made love, she'd never used her tail like this, usually settling for wrapping it around Undyne's leg or wagging it happily. This was new, and Undyne loved it.

So did Alphys. She loved the feel of Undyne against her back, the feel of her thigh, so firm and soft, against her so invigorating, that she felt almost drunk from it. She clenched her hands into the carpet beneath them and closed her eyes tight, smiling; she already felt on the brink, but wanted this to last as long as possible.

Undyne tightened her arms around Alphys's waist, a low moan escaping her, and she couldn't hold back: she moved faster, angling so that she gave as good as she got, and she heard Alphys cry out her name breathlessly, squirming a little. Undyne grinned, her eye shut tight and her cheek still resting against Alphys's back, but she didn't slow down - and neither did Alphys.

Alphys then lowered down a little, for balance as well as to feel Undyne's thigh against her better, and the shift caused her tail to slip harder against Undyne in return - who cried out in surprise, the jolt hitting her hard. She sat up, gripped onto Alphys's hips, and went even faster, feeling her blood race through her veins and make her crave more and more. Alphys dug her claws into the floor, so hard that she would leave long scratch marks into the carpet, but at this moment, she didn't care. She arched back and gasped, tilting her head back with her eyes closed, abandoning herself to her body's feelings, only to be rewarded immensely.

"Undyne," she growled out, her voice hoarse. Undyne didn't stop, but she made a small sound, so that Alphys knew she heard, similarly lost to Alphys as she was to her. "Undyne, don't stop..." she pleaded, feeling her body starting to lose control. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..."

She couldn't help but repeat that, even though she knew Undyne wouldn't. Undyne didn't mind; each time she heard it, she felt her heart race, and she grabbed hold of Alphys tight, pushing down again so that she pressed against her back. Her cheek felt hot against Alphys's back, and that only encouraged Alphys to not only meet that pace, but increase it.

"Fuck!" Undyne cried out, the word tearing from her throat without control. "Alphy, fuck! _Alphy!!"_ She said her wife's name so loud, and in such a high-pitched and strained tone, that it made Alphys shudder, bringing her closer and closer...

But Undyne was already there, and she cried out, her nails digging into Alphys's hips and her moves turning sporadic. She shouted Alphys's name, her orgasm ripping through her so hard she stumbled, and she had to grab hold of Alphys hard lest she fell. She felt as if she went blind and deaf from it, her heart skipping and her breath catching, and she moaned out her wife's name again like a plea, collapsing against her back and gasping for the breaths that she'd lost, trembling.

Alphys stumbled but managed to stay on her hands and knees, her own body shaking from how close she was - and how she had to stop herself to give Undyne time to calm down. Undyne moaned again, a sound that sent shivers through Alphys so hard that her skin broke out into gooseflesh, but she stayed as still as possible, eager to draw it out for Undyne, more than she was in getting off, herself.

"Oh, god," Undyne whispered, her voice tiny. Her hands loosened on Alphys's hips, and she panted, her whole body slick with sweat, now. "Oh, Alphy. Alphy, holy fuck..."

Alphys lowered her head, trying to form words, but only able to come out with, "Good?"

" _Fuck_ ," Undyne answered, admittedly a pretty good answer.

Then, she sat up and growled, before she took hold of Alphys and rolled her onto her back, pinning her to the floor. Alphys's eyes widened, but they also blazed, and she licked her lips, grabbing hold of Undyne's shoulders hard. Undyne kissed her, sparing no second in slipping her tongue into her mouth and against hers, and Alphys arched against her, her body still on the edge and desperate for release.

Undyne again spared little time before she reached down and slipped two fingers deep within Alphys, causing her to cry out against her lips and wrap her tail around one of her legs tight. Her hips moved up to meet that first thrust, and Undyne growled again, reaching her fingers up and rubbing hard, slipping a third one in for good measure.

Alphys groaned, her eyes rolling up, Undyne's fingers were still her greatest weakness, even after all of these years, and she moved against them, driving them harder and deeper within herself. Undyne pulled from their kiss to lick one of her nipples, increasing the pace of her hand, and Alphys was lost once more, unable to even think of anything else but Undyne, her body moving all on its own in desperation.

"Undyne," she keened out, her claws scrabbling at her shoulders. Undyne purred against her nipple, the feel sending another peal of pleasure into her. Every time Undyne's fingers hit deep, she cried out, arching back and tilting her head back against the floor, her eyes squeezed shut in bliss. "Harder, _harder!"_ she begged, her voice breaking.

Undyne grinned, sliding her tongue across Alphys's chest to her other breast, before she complied, and Alphys cried out louder, a mix of nonsense, Undyne's name, and more pleading. Undyne loved that - loved _her_ \- and didn't stop, not even when Alphys started to lose control once more.

"Undyne, oh god! Undyne! Fuck, _Undyne!!"_ Alphys shouted, her whole body arching as she came, the force of it so immense that she lost her breath - her senses, her feeling, her entire being - and she blacked out with a strangled gasp, feeling nothing but that pleasure.

Undyne cursed, however, catching her quickly and pulling her hand free to do so, holding her close. She shook Alphys gently, reaching up to tap her cheek and call her name, and after a scary moment, Alphys stirred, still panting and limp, her eyes shut tight. Undyne grabbed her and hugged her hard, something Alphys shivered from, as her body was still raw and sensitive. When she could, she hugged her back, her hands shaking but going to stroke Undyne's hair back from her face again.

"Don't do that," Undyne suddenly pleaded. "It scares me every fucking time!"

Alphys smiled faintly, nuzzling her cheek with her own. "It... sh-shouldn't," she murmured. "It's... a g-good thing... It m-means you... fucked me senseless..."

Undyne barked out a surprised laugh, burying her face into Alphys's neck and lowering them both back down onto the floor. Alphys sighed deeply, still smiling, and just enjoyed the feel of her, feeling her still panting and sweaty, but in the best way. Alphys knew she was the same - probably worse, considering the circumstances - but also knew that Undyne didn't care, either.

For a long moment, they lay together in that tangle, their bodies cooling and their hearts slowing, occasionally breaking the stillness with gentle kisses and gentler caresses.

Then, Undyne murmured, "My warrior."

Alphys bit her lip, feeling tears well up from that, and she couldn't hold them back. Undyne noticed and kissed her gently, something she returned with a bit of sniffling. Undyne reached up and brushed her tears away, and Alphys laughed softly, the sound mixed with a sob. She couldn't speak, couldn't find the words to describe what those two words meant to her, though she desperately wanted to.

Undyne, however, understood, and she pulled back, just a little, to meet her gaze and smile at her warmly, nodding. Alphys then clung to her, bursting into tears in earnest, and Undyne held her tight, shedding a few of her own.

It was the first time that Alphys had floored, Undyne. This was true. And it was a huge moment between both of them. Undyne didn't feel weak from it, and for the first time, Alphys didn't feel weak, either. It was immense, that one achievement, and they both felt it deep in their blood.

In that moment, for the first time in many, many years, they no longer felt afraid.

They were both strong, now. And they were strongest together.

And they always would be, too.

**\--THE END--**


End file.
